Megas
The Beginnings Megas, one of the very first members when TBS was originally a simple Skype group chat. Starting off with the name 'Megas12' he never thought that he would meet the many hundreds of people he would meet on Skype and YouTube. Before TBS Before TBS all started Megas was a small Roblox Youtuber with around 50 to 80 subscribers. He met some of the greatest people that he knew through YouTube such as Chris, DitzyFlama (Previously known as Flame5315), ParentNotice, and many more with some collabs and many other efforts of messages on the game. He decided one day to create a YogsCast-esque group of him and his friends with justin4lol. This group later was founded as "Gamer Karps". It never lasted that long as the first guest that he had on Fastcar48, that project that both Him and Justin created wouldn't last for him as he was immediately kicked off in middle of the recording for the first episode. Then 'The Funny War' ensues. TBS 1 Megas was a very frequent member at TBS 1, with special things occurring he always did with friends like prank calling some like pizza shops and McDonalds. From raging at a roblox to trolling libtards epic style it was all a trip for Megas. Roblox was the main highlight for him during this time. Not in much calls outside of being in some with other TBS members such as large TBS 2 Megas showed up for the very last few moments of TBS 2 as it changed from a Skype Group to a Discord server. Mainly at that time He had thought back of those times of TBS 1 as he worked as Admin of a Jailbreak server on Garry's Mod. TBS 3 With later the server that he administrated shutting down he's been always looking to talking to them as a source of vent before TBS 3. One day after many suggestions to parent and rocket, they finally begin what would be seen now. With Megas being somewhat a changed person after the very first group chat it seems that it was a different thing for him. Few months later, more and more new members come into the server. Then he met crafter and vinny to form a podcast known as Idiots Near A Mic Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Career (Present Day) After TBS3, Megas filed out an application to go to Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Clown College. As soon as Megas sent out that he got an application he quickly left the server, probably to not have any distractions while he was in College. He attends the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Clown College as of present day and no new updates has occurred. QUICK FACTS WITH MEGAS # Megas seems to only be able to get a girlfriend, but she came to him. # Had a 80GB+ Folder full of hentai # Literally almost died from playing Civ V (Seizure) # Literally broke up with his ex for an e-girl in Seattle (ex follows up by getting my attention on twitter.) # Silver 1 trash on cs;go # Graduated high school with these dudes Category:Members